Quirks
by Simon Seville
Summary: The boys point out a few of each other quirks. One-shot


**Just a cute idea.**

**Enjoy!**

**_page break_**

The room was quiet and the only sounds that could be heard were background sounds; the sound of the ceiling fan rotating, the scribble of pencils on paper, and the soft tap of fingers on a binder.

The three boys had just gotten back from school and were working on their homework that had been assigned for the day. As they worked, Alvin noticed the sound of the tapping fingers growing louder. Normally, he wouldn't have minded, but that fact that he had hard math homework was not helping his nerves. He bit harder on the tip of his pencil hoping to drown out the sound, but it ceased to get softer. He had had enough of the constant druming and turned to snap at his brother.

"Can you not?" Alvin turned his head towards Simon who was scribbling down answers while skimming his text book.

Simon turned his head toward Alvin and rolled his eyes.

"Not what, Alvin?" Simon asked irritably because of the loss of his train of thought.

"Tapping! Steadily, for the last 10 minutes I've had to listen to it. It's irritating!" Alvin threw his math homework in the air along with his chewed up pencil. They scatted around on the bed with some falling onto the floor.

"I'm not tapping." Simon replied as he turned back to his work.

"Yeah you are." Theodore noted; he kept his focus on his work.

Simon looked down to see his fingers steadily drumming on the binder below. He looked shocked for a moment not even realizing what he was doing.

"You've always done that; whether you realize it or not, whenever you're mindless thinking, you tap. Constantly." Theodore noted.

"Do I?"

"Yes! And it's annoying!" Alvin responded as he flopped down onto the pillows not bothering about the papers anymore.

"Oh please, like you don't have any annoying quirks." Simon said stopping what he was working on.

"Like what?" Alvin snapped back.

"Oh for goodness sakes." Theodore mumbled looking back down at his history text book.

"I can't lend you a pencils or pens or markers without fear of you chewing them up." Simon complained.

"I don't chew my pencils!" Alvin turned his head towards Simon with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, actually you do. You're like a dog, but worse." Simon laughed.

"I'll have you know-"

"-that the pencil on the floor is chewed up." Theodore said getting on the ground to hand back Alvin's "chew toy".

"Well at least I don't have specific fruit standards." Alvin muttered as he swiped his pencil out of Theodore's hand. Theodore's smile turned into a scowl at Alvin's words.

"Soft apples and I don't agree." Theodore said as he got back onto his bed.

"Oh please! You had Dave throw away a perfectly good apple because the texture of the apple was starting to get slightly gritty." Simon cut in.

"And don't forget about the time we had to go and get a different kind of orange because the white stuff on the inside gave it a weird taste." Alvin added.

"But-"

"Tasted fine to me." Simon laughed.

"Well, at least I don't have a preference on what shoe I have to put on first." Theodore shot back. So what he liked his fruit a certain way?

"Yeah, you always put on your left shoe on first without fail." Alvin smirked.

"Even if you grab the right one first." Theodore wiggled his finger with a smile.

"Why do you even do that? It's doesn't matter." Alvin said.

Simon rolled his eyes. Perhaps today was going to be an observant one.

The more he thought about it, the reason he did put his left shoe on first was kind of stupid. It was such a kindergarten habit that he had never broken. He still didn't know why he did it, but it stuck.

"Remember the name plates they give you in kindergarten?" Simon asked.

Alvin and Theodore nodded.

"Well, they always had things on there like the alphabet, and the numbers, and left and right. The right hand was red and the left hand was blue; blue is my favorite color, so being the kindergartener I was, I figured if my favorite color was blue then my left side should be my favorite side." Simon sheepishly explained.

"Is that why you became left handed in kindergarten?" Theodore giggled.

"Oh my gosh." Alvin did a face plant.

"It's just how my brain sorted things!" Simon defended.

"So you're telling me, that you went through the trouble of becoming left handed because the left hand was blue on the name plates?" Alvin laughed.

"Eh…"

"You are such a dork."

Simon threw his pillow at Alvin and leaned back on the head board with his arms crossed.

"Speaking of sides, you always have to stand in the center." Theodore pointed out.

"Center stage, center when walking, center when sitting in a group-" Simon listed.

"I like being surrounded by people who love me." Alvin smiled only to receive two more pillows hit him on the head; one from Simon and one from Theodore.

"You're so vain!" Theodore started to sing as Alvin threw back his pillow to shut him up.

"I'm not vain!" Alvin defended.

"Then what is it?" Simon questioned.

Alvin didn't respond at first. He was the oldest, and his reason for always having to be in the middle was going to sound really babyish. He was 11; a middle scholar, and middle scholars didn't have problems like this.

"Oh… I see. It must be embarrassing!" Simon teased.

"It's not as bad as the reason you became left handed!" Alvin blurted. And he really wished he hadn't.

"Then do tell, brother mine." Simon said taking on a British _(1)_ accent to add to the mockery.

"Uh…"

"We're waiting." Theodore sang.

"Ug fine! I don't like being alone! I hate being alone! Alone scares me, and it makes me feel better having other people around me. I fed off other people's presence and it makes me feel more secure! Happy?" Alvin said quickly.

"Aw… Alvin!" Theodore said as he climbed up onto his bed to giving Alvin a hug.

"Get off of me." Alvin mumbled as he slightly returned the hug.

"None of this leaves this room though!" He added quickly.

"It's not that bad, Alvin. Theodore's right; it's kind of sweet." Simon said smiling slightly.

"Humpt." Alvin said crossing his arms once again.

"Well, while we're exploiting each other quirks, Theodore, why are you so superstitious?" Simon asked.

"Oh… I didn't realize I was." Theodore said looking down to think.

"You never step on the side walk cracks-" Alvin started.

"Cold hands warm heart-" Simon continued

"Warm hands cold heart-"

"Never walk under a ladder-"

"Spill some salt-"

"Throw it over your shoulder-"

"Ladybugs are lucky-"

"Black cats are bad-"

"Okay! I get it! But it's only cause of a drama skit I had to do in 3rd grade." Theodore cut them off. It was annoying listening to all the weird things he believed.

"Hm?" Alvin asked waiting for Theodore to continue.

"Well… we had to do research on whatever our skit theme was, and my group got superstitions and I ended up convincing myself that they were… true." Theodore shyly explained.

"Like you do with most things." Alvin teased.

"Alvin." Simon mumbled.

"I don't mind. It's just another one of my quirks." Theodore shrugged. "I'm actually… flattered that you guys even notice them."

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked.

"Well… it shows that we pay attention to each other. It proves that we actually pick up on small things that we do that don't even matter. We may fight a lot, but… this shows that we're always watching out for each other; we're always observing." Theodore summed up nicely.

"I like that." Simon smiled.

Theodore returned the smile and the three of them got into a little group hug.

"We should get back to our homework." Simon said breaking to mood.

"You're such a dad." Alvin whined.

"And you're such an observer."

**_page break_**

**It's actually an English accent because not all accents in Britain are the same. An English person is someone who is from England, not necessarily someone who speaks English. Great Britain is not just England (or London. London is a city of England.) GB consist of England, Scotland, and Whales; three separate countries with their own accents. Just a little fun fact of you there. I put British accent for people who wouldn't understand "English accent"**

**Anyways… I hope you liked it. **

**Review please! **


End file.
